In the current lighting and display field, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) (also known as organic optoelectronic display) features a low starting voltage, thinness, lightweight, self-luminous etc. and has by virtue of these received increasing and extensive study for development of lighting products and the panel industry to meet the demands for low energy consumption, thinness, lightweight, and surface light source.
OLED devices are extremely sensitive to water and oxygen. In current OLED thin-film encapsulating, the common technology is depositing alternately a polymer organic thin-film and an inorganic thin-film onto the OLED so that the OLED could be encapsulated by stacks of several layers. To achieve better buffering effects, a buffer layer is formed using inkjet printing. But there exists a gap among the inkjet printing heads, the time required for film-forming encapsulating is lengthened and the encapsulating cost is increased.